Straight to Dessert
by UndeadtoMe
Summary: A one shot of Stelena having some fun in their new home. A/U Smuttiness going on haha.


**Stelena one shot here! Some smutty action going on...lol. Definitely A/U, decided to update asap since I have a busy week ahead of me. **

**Read & Review! I gotten some requests to write more Stelena so ta-da! Let me know any kind of feedback, they keep me going!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Steph**

* * *

I timed dinner perfectly. I waited on Stefan to get home. We moved out of Mystic Falls and moved to a gorgeous beach house in Miami. The ocean breeze coming through the balcony terrace was the most soothing thing in the universe.

I lit candles at our dining room table & mentally gave myself a pat on the back for how perfect everything looked. I prepared his favorite 'human meal" and got the best wine and his favorite blood type in blood bags to lace the wine with.

I checked the time and saw he would be on his way home. He was always on time and never late, so I rushed to the bedroom to slip on his favorite red dress. I decided against shoes and just when I sprayed on my favorite Vera Wang perfume I caught the sound of the key entering the lock on the front door.

I flashed out of the bedroom and down the stairs and met him at the door as he placed his messenger bag down.

"Hey you...I've been waiting all day for you." I said pulling his head down for a kiss.

I could tell he was pleasantly surprised by the slow smile that formed when I kissed him. "I made your favorite! Chicken parmesan, garlic string beans, a bottle of pinot noir and a side of AB negative!"

"What's the occasion?" He asked while I pulled his arm towards the dining room.

"No special occasion...just wanted to give you this...I feel like we haven't really relaxed since I've been a vampire and we moved out here." I said wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning up to kiss him.

"So let's relax...wanna bring some wine upstairs?" He asked.

"Course, be up in a sec." I told him, I couldn't help but have a good feeling about tonight. I uncorked the wine, poured two glasses and a few drops from the blood bag. I took the food out of the oven and set our places at the table. Did it all in a minute, using my newfound vampire speed, I _loved_ that part.

I made my way upstairs with our wine and found my gorgeous boyfriend in his jeans and a tank leaning over the balcony outside of our bedroom gazing at the ocean. I joined him and handed him his glass.

I leaned into him, to enjoy the view also. He rested his chin on the top of my head; I could tell he was breathing in my shampoo.

"Places like this almost make you forget small towns like Mystic Falls..." I said taking a sip of wine and leaning forward resting my elbows on the rail. The wind blew my hair off my shoulders and I closed my eyes to take it in. I felt Stefan lean into me from behind and rest his head on my shoulder.

"I feel like you're attacking my senses..." he whispered into my ear.

"Really? How?" I asked smiling.

"You're wearing my favorite dress...you smell outstanding and your voice is just as soothing as the ocean." With every word I felt him getting harder. I turned around to face him with my best seductive smile.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm...I have yet to taste you though." He replied with a seductive grin of his own.

"Must solve that Mr. Salvatore…"

"Mhmm." He replied before tipping my chin up in his hand and enveloping his lips with mine. He kissed me so slowly without the slightest rush. I came up for air and to put our wine glasses down on the balcony table.

"Now, where were we...?" I said my voice low with anticipation.

Stefan stared straight into my eyes like he always did. Reading my feelings, into my soul and gauging where to go to next. He pushed into me till my back was up against the balcony railing guiding my hips with his hands.

"Right about here..." he said.

I initiated our kiss this time around and added more heat so he could tell where I wanted to take this. My fingers found their way to the hem of his undershirt. He only broke our kiss to allow me to slip it off.

I threw it to the side and grazed my fingertips over his perfectly sculpted abs. As he ran his fingers through my hair he whispered "I love you."

I replied by pulling him into another kiss. His hands expertly found the zipper on the back of my dress and pulled it down. We pulled away again, this time to let the dress fall to my feet.

The sun was quickly setting and it was getting darker out. But I could tell Stefan was at a loss for words when he saw the red & black lacy set I had on. He pulled my hand towards the bedroom but I resisted. I pulled him back towards me and let go of his hand.

"There's no one out here...and its getting dark out..." I said unhooking my bra and letting that fall to my feet as well.

"Elena…"

To tempt him in even further I slowly pulled the lace thong I was wearing down my legs and threw it in his direction. In an instant he was in front of me and picked me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he gripped my behind and whimpered with the overwhelming need for him.

"You're trouble…" he whispered into my neck slightly running his teeth over the skin.

I giggled and relished in the feel of his lips on my neck and his strong arms wrapped around me. He set me down to take off his jeans.

With my back up against the railing and facing the dark ocean, Stefan knelt in front of me while placing a trail of kisses on the way down. I instinctively spread my legs apart before he threw a leg over his shoulder.

Instantly I moaned feeling his tongue against me. I gripped onto the railing and threw my head back in pleasure.

He used one hand to spread my lips farther apart and his other hand to steady me...I felt my knees getting weaker. His tongue felt absolutely magical and he knew exactly what to do to get me wetter. I felt my orgasm building. I moaned and gripped onto the railing as hard as I could.

"Stefan…shit…" I said through gritted teeth.

I felt him pull away when I was so close to coming. My eyes flew open "Wait, what are you doing?" I asked breathlessly. It was now pitch black outside but I saw Stefan smiling up at me clear as day.

"I don't think you can handle me doing that any longer."

"Huh…no…what…of course I –Stefan! I was so close!" I grew a bit frustrated. Ever since becoming a vampire, everything I felt, I felt tenfold. And any kind of pleasure from Stefan was like heaven.

"Sshhh. I'm sure you'll like this better." He said in before turning me around. He did everything in a flash that I let out a tiny yelp when he entered me from behind.

His place started slow and steady as he held onto my waist and breathed against my shoulder. Each passing second felt better than the last. Meeting each of his thrusts with my own, I couldn't help but scream out his name a few times.

"Someone's going to hear you…"

"I don't care. Mmm, faster…"I said wrapping my arm around his neck.

Stefan slammed against me relentlessly. I moaned loudly when I felt myself getting close to my peak.

"Elena…Sshhh.

"I'm going to come!" I gasped. It was so hard to keep me silenced when he made love to me like this. He thrusted into me harder as I tightened my hold on the back of his neck.

He growled into my shoulder, he was close as well and I heard the distinctive sound of his fangs protruding.

"Yes Stefan! Come with me." I moved my neck to the side. We both gripped the railing so hard it started creaking with our motions.

I knew I would come any second; I tightened my walls around him while he continued to pump in and out of me like crazy.

Right when I released and came all over him, Stefan sank his fangs into my neck and came right after me.

"Oh my god…" he breathed into the back of my head.

"That was amazing..." I said still in a daze. He was still hard inside of me and stayed holding onto me, my back slightly sticking on his chest from the sweat coating our bodies.

"Are we not eating dinner? We kind of went straight to dessert." He said chuckling.

I pulled away from him regrettably and faced him to admire his sculpted body.

"I doubt anything I cooked was better than this…"

"Come on, let's go eat the lovely dinner you prepared." He said encouragingly before pulling me into another kiss.

"I kind of want to skip dinner again...we should have another serving of dessert on the dining room table…"

"Oh really?" he asked smirking.

"Yea…race ya." With that, I flashed off the balcony and down the stairs, ready to meet my boyfriend at the table naked…for round 2.


End file.
